


Wish

by AgeOfAlejandro



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Gen, girl!tony, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfAlejandro/pseuds/AgeOfAlejandro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony took a deep breath. "Is it permanent?"</p><p>Steve gave her a crooked smile. "Unless you can find a way to reverse it."</p><p>She nodded. "Good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

Tony took a deep breath. "Is it permanent?"

Steve gave her a crooked smile. "Unless you can find a way to reverse it."

She nodded. "Good."

Steve blinked. "What?"

"I've wanted this," she said, gesturing at the female shape she'd acquired via Doom, "my whole life."

"You wanted to be a woman?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I always _have_ been. I was just born male, that's all," Tony said, crossing her arms.

"I don't understand," Steve said, uncertainty in his eyes.

"Most people don't," she said. "Should I explain?"

"Yes please," Steve said. "I want to understand."

Tony smiled.


End file.
